In the related art, when a user intends to watch a video via a webpage opened in a browser, he usually makes a search in a search toolbar to obtain a search result, and clicks a video link in the search result to enter a video playing page, or enters the video playing page by directly inputting a link address of the video playing page in an address bar. In order to avoid searching or inputting the link address of the video playing page every time when the user watches the video, some users usually collect the video page that they are interested in. Therefore, when the user wants to watch the video, he just needs to find a corresponding link address in his favorites and clicks the corresponding link address to enter the video playing page.
No matter which above manner is used by the user to watch the video, he generally needs to enter the video playing page first, which results in following two problems: first, every time when the user watches the video, it needs to upload and enter a corresponding video playing page, which is inconvenient; second, besides the video, the video playing page opened by the user includes some content (such as advertisements) irrelevant with the video, and the content irrelevant with the video may bother the user who only intends to watch the video, thus depressing a user experience.